


The Bet

by AllesMullerOderWas



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Crushes, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Germany NT - Freeform, Germany vs. England, International Break, M/M, bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:23:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6451723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllesMullerOderWas/pseuds/AllesMullerOderWas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas has to find a new roommate and his former teammate is perfect victim for him and he believes in him that much that he makes a bet with his best friend. Although he wins the bet he loses too. But at the end this loss isn't that bad at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> I´m sorry for my English and mistakes. I also don´t own any of the characters and this is only fiction.

Thomas there is a little problem..hehe..Well Chris asked me to be his roommate and...“ Manuel showed in the door frame of Thomas´s room.

„And you have a crush on him, so you couldn't just say no to him. And you want to tell me, that I have to find a new roommate. Pfft..“ Thomas rolled his eyes.

„But you can come to visit me in my room as often as you want to...“ Manuel tried.

„No, thank you. I don´t want to know what are you two going to do in the room together. I don´t want to go blind.“

„Very funny Müller...“

„I know..I´m always funny. Well at least I think so. But you like my jokes too. That is probably the only reason why we are still friends, even when you prefer to share a room with that kiddo instead of your beloved friend...My heart is broken“

„Don´t worry. I will find a perfect roommate for you...“ Manuel promised and took seat next to Thomas on the bed.

„Okay...Anybody would be better than you, anyways.“ Thomas told while unpacking his bag.

„What? Why? I´m the best roommate...tell me one reason why I´m bad roommate?“ The goalkeeper raised and eyebrow.

„You snore and it is enough to be a bad roommate. Poor Christoph...“

„You little bastard. I will find the most annoying roommate I can find, I swear!...what about Lukas?“

„Are you crazy? He´s rooming with Bastian.“

„Oh I forgot. Philipp?“

„...“

„Oh shit. Mats?“

„Nope. He spends too much time in the bathroom...“

„Marco?“

„Mario would hate me.“

„Then find your roommate yourself. It least I tried...“

„I will! And I will find the coolest roomate...“

„We will see...“

-

But Thomas had a plan. Jogi called up Mario Gómez for the international break and it was going to be Thomas´s new victim. Mario would always say yes to him. They used to be very close friends when they were playing for Bayern together. And honestly Manuel wasn t the only reason why Thomas wanted Mario to be his roommate. He missed that man so much. Maybe he had a crush on him when they were playing together...(But only maybe...) He shyly went to Mario.

„Uh Mario?“ The other man turned to see his face, though he knew perfectly well who was talking to him. He had a huge smile spread over his face.

„Thomas! Hi! It has been a long time since we saw each other...“ Finally someone was happy to see him. Mario looked really happy to see him. Maybe it wasn´t the real reason for his joy, but Thomas still hoped.

„Yes it has.“ Thomas grinned. And opened his hands. It was a signalisation for Mario to hug him and he got it well. He took few steps closer to him and hugged him tight.

„I missed you.“ Mario probably didn t know what to say and he had no better idea. It sounded cheap, but Mario has always been cheap. At least that was what Thomas remembered.

„Yeah, me too. I hope we will get the chance to play together again.“ Thomas smiled.

„Yes i hope so too. It has always been amazing to play by your side...“ Mario looked at him with his beautiful blue eyes. Thomas started to be lost...okay...maybe he still had a crush on him (but only maybe...)

„So...Have you already find yourself a roommate?“ The Bavarian asked with a smile.

„No I haven´t...“ he simply said „I think that I should find one, so do you know anyone who wants to find a roommate? And who wouldn´t mind rooming with me.“

„I think I know about someone...“ Thomas grinned.

„Great! Who´s that?“

„You´re lucky, his name is Thomas Müller! You should ask him...“ Mario laughed. Okay, so Manuel is not the only one who likes his jokes. Anyways, who needs Manuel?

„Oh okay...thank you for help. I will ask him for sure...“ Mario turned and pretended to go away. Thomas just stood there puzzled. Mario suddenly turned back to him. Okay, this man is even funny. Who the fuck is Manuel Neuer?

„Okay Thomas, so what do you think? Can I be your roommate?“ He winked at him.

„Sure...Come here I will show you our room...“ Thomas went back to (now) their room and Mario followed him. Thomas jumped to his bed and Mario slowly started to regret rooming with him. He remembered how annoying Thomas can be when he is full of energy like today- Mario collapsed on his bed.

„Tired?“ Thomas asked.

„Yes...you know the way from Istanbul was tiring.“ He just looked at the ceiling.

„How are you, by the way? You seem to be in great shape again.“ Thomas calmed down a little and laid down on his own bed.

„I´m fine. Beshiktas is perfect for me. I miss Bayern, but I´m happy there. I think I don´t even ask how are you...you´re always fine, aren t you.“

„Most of the time...It´s nice to hear that you´re happy in Beshiktas“ Thomas truly was happy to hear that. They didn't talk few minutes. Thomas hated when he had to be silent. He wanted to talk all the time, but he didn´t want to annoy Mario. He seemed to be tired. Annoying Manuel was different. Manuel was like his brother and he enjoyed annoying him, but he didn´t want to scare Mario. Of course he remembered him and he remembered that he was annoying, but wanted to be nice this time. He fallen miserbly, becuse it was boring to be nice. He needed to talk. He didn´t know what to talk about. He wanted to talk about horses, but (no buts)...It wasn´t that bad idea.

„I have a new horse, do you know?“ Thomas asked out of the blue. Mario was slowly falling asleep. He startled a little and looked at Thomas.

„Really?“ This was the good old Thomas Müller he remembered.

„Yep, his name is Dave.“ Thomas said proudly.

„Cool name for a horse...“ That was the only good answer he could make.

„Thank´s...Do you want to see a picture of him?“ Thomas didn´t wait for the answer. He pulled his phone from his pocket and searched the picture. Mario simply said „sure“ and went to Thomas. He took seat on his bed next to him. Mario wasn´t interested in Dave that much, be he wanted to make Thomas happy. Thomas proudly showed him the pictures. Then Mario went back to his bed and Thomas was bored and he wanted Mario to do something about it.

„Mario?“

„Mmm?“

„I´m bored...“ Thomas got up and sat on Mario´s bed.

„What are you going to do?“ Mario sighed.

„I don´t know...Let´s talk“ (aka I will talk and you will listen). So they (Thomas) talked. Mario was slowly falling asleep. Thomas didn´t even notice, he was still talking.

„....and then Bastin got up and told us that it was just a joke! Manuel was so angry...It was hilar-Mario? Are you sleeping?“

„....“ Mario slept peacefully witch a nice smile on his face. Thomas sighed and went back on his bed. First he thought about drawing something on Mario´s face, but Mario was too nice. He had nothing to do, so he went to Manuel.

-

Thomas knocked on the door. Christoph opened it with a bright smile.

„Hi Thomas! Come in!“ Cristoph said. When Thomas entered the room, he saw Manuel sitting on the couch with a big grin.

„So who is your teammate Thomas?“ He chuckled.

„Well...I have the best roommate...“

„Oh I don´t think so....I share a room with Chris so....“

„Yeah and I share a room with Mario...Gomez“ Thomas was proud. „he is the coolest...“ Thomas continued.

„Do you still have a crush on him?“

„Pssstt! You fucking idiot...and no I don´t...“ Thomas looked at Christoph. He didn´t want anybody to know that he had a crush on his teammate when Mario played in Bayern. Christoph was reading his book and he didn´t seem a pay an attetion“

„Don´t believe you single word...and he is not that cool....“

„Yes he is...And I´m sure he will score a goal against England...“

„I don´t think so....“

„Let´s make a bet...“

„Okay...if Mario scores a goal, you´re winner, if he doesn´t you will kiss him“

„What?? No!“

„Oh yes...I thought you believe in him...“

„I do...okay, but I have another bet. If Vardy scores against you , you will kiss Christoph“ Thomas whispered, because he didn´t want Christoph to hear about it. He went back to his room, Mario was sleeping and he fell asleep soon too.

-

The match has just started and Thomas was excited. He could play with Mario again.  
27th minute and Thomas started to celebrate Mario´s goal, his joy was gone when the referee didn´t accept the goal, because of offside.

On the half time they were winning 1:0, because of Toni´s goal. He talked to Manuel. Vardy wasn´t on the pitch yet. He really wanted Manuel to kiss Christoph, but it didn´t look positive. Fortunately Mario scored and Thomas could celebrate properly this time. Tehn Vardy came to the pitch, few minutes later he scored amazing goal. Thomas almost wanted to celebrate again. His victorious mood was gone after the match, because they lost. Anyways he was happy for Manuel. He saw, that Christoph hugged when they arrived to the hotel. It was probably, because Manuel was in a horrible mood and Chris wanted him to feel better. He went to Manuel and whispered.

„Don´t forget...In front of me!“ he chuckled and left Manuel even more frustrated. He went to his room. Mario didn´t look that upset.

„I think I haven´t congratulate you yet ! Amazing job! How do you feel? Was is good feeling to score for your national team again?“

„What is this? After match interview ?“ Mario grinned. „But okay, It was amazing...I really enjoyed it...“ They talked about the match, because Thomas needed to talk about it. He wanted to analyze every minute of the match. Suddenly someone knocked on the door. It was kind of deliverance for Mario. He really liked Thomas, but ne needed some time for himself. He needed to have a rest after the match, on the other hand Thomas was always full of energy and he needed attention. Thomas jumped and run to open the door. Manuel was standing in front of their room. Thomas told him to come in. He looked even more frustrated. He sat on Thomas´s bed.

„What is wrong, Manu?“ Thomas asked seriously.

„I don´t know what to do about the bet...“

„It is your own business Manuel, you started this and you lost. I won´t revoke this bet.“

„Which bet?“ Mario joined the conversation.

„He has to kiss Christoph...“ Thomas said quickly. He didn´t want to talk about his part of a bet with Mario, but Manuel wanted Thomas to suffer too.

„We made a bet. I said that if you score a goal Thomas would have to kiss you and if Vardy score against me I would have to kiss Chris. And I lost“ Thomas blushed furiously.

„So, I was part of the bet?“ Mario raised an eyebrow.

„Yes...“ Manuel said. Thomas was silent for one minute of his life. He wanted to run away.

„If I know that I wouldn t have scored...“ Mario frowned. He was just kidding, but Thomas really wanted to be anywhere else.

„You look like a tomato...wait...what about Thomato?“ Manuel started to laugh at his own joke.

„Nah...It wasn´t funny. My jokes are still better“ Thomas frowned.

Mario was laughing too. He was still watching Thomas. Thomas needed to change the topic.

„So Manuel, what is your problem?“ Thomas asked nervously.

„I don´t know how to do that. I don´t want Christoph to hate me. I really like him Thomas. What would he think about me if I just kiss him in front of you?“

„We can play truth or dare and I will dare you to kiss him.“ Thomas already made up this plan earlier, during the match. Manuel was silent. He was probably thinking about it.

„Is there any possibility that you´re going to revoke this bet.“

„There is no way I´m going to revoke it.“

„Let´s play the truth and dare game then...“ Manuel said defeated. The goalkeeper went back to his room to say Christoph about the game and Thomas was alone with Mario again. The room was silent, but it was uncomfortable silence. Thomas was very tense.

„Did you really believe that I will score a goal or did you just want to kiss me and have an excuse for it?“ Mario asked. He didn´t even look at him. Thomas didn´t know what to answer. He really didn´t know it himself. He just sat there and looked at the ground. There was silence again. He thought that Mario was angry. He felt just horrible.

„Are you okay?“ Mario stood up and went to Thomas. „You don´t have to answer the question, okay?“ Mario didn´t want Thomas to be stressed. He took seat next to him and placed his hand on Thomas´s shoulder and smiled at him, when Manuel went to the room. Christoph was following him with a bright smile.

„What´s going on, guys?“

„Let´s play truth or dare...“ Mario said. Manuel already explained everything for Chris.

„Okay...“ Christoph sat on the floor. Mario sat down too, and looked at Thomas. He sat next to Christoph and Manuel did the same. Mario spun the bottle he found in his packback

„Manuel! Truth or Dare?“

„Truth...“ Manuel was still afraid.

„Okay. Who do you think is the cutest player of the team?“ Mario asked. Manuel didn´t even think about it „Christoph Kramer...“ He said proudly and Chris was giving him the hearth eyes look. Thomas didn´t really understand why was Manuel so nervous. This boy was into him. It was Manuel´s turn. The bottle pointed at Thomas. Manuel wanted to revenge.

„Truth or dare?“ Thomas expected similar question if we pick truth, so he picked dare, but Manuel really wanted to revenge.

„Kiss Mario.“

„This is unfair! This is totally unfair and you know it!“

„That is possible, but it is a game...“ Manuel said. Thomas hated him at that moment. He went to Mario and quickly pecked him on his lips. He didn´t even feel the touch. Mario looked disappointed, which surprised Thomas. Did Mario really want them to kiss? Thomas was confused. He spun the bottle. Manuel was his victim and he knew he had to do that so he picked dare. Thomas told him to kiss Christoph and Manuel could see it coming. This kiss was proper and they both seemed to enjoy it. They were undressing each other with their eyes. The were so pathetic, Thomas was sick of them.

„Okay, you two. My cupid job is done. Now fuck off to your room...and do whatever you want to“Thomas told Manuel and Christoph and kicked them off. They didn´t even finish the game. Thomas really didn´t want to finish it. He only wanted to get rid of Manuel as soon as possible. He was tired and frustrated, because of Mario. Christoph was confused, but he didn´t care. Manuel dragged him to their room. He probably explained the whole situation to him. On the other hand Thomas just went to shower and then to bed. He just wanted to outlast the national break and then forget about it. He won´t see Mario was three months, so it would be barred when they meet for the European Championship. But Mario had another idea. He knew Thomas wasn´t sleeping. He sat on the floor next to Thomas´s bed so he was in the same level as Thomas´s face.

„Look at me, Thomas!“ Thomas opened his eyes. He was looking into Mario´s beautiful blue eyes.

„Sit up, please.“

„Nah, let me sleep...“

„You´re not sleeping. I know it..“ Mario said and Thomas sighed and sat up. Mario got up and sat next to him.

„Tell me what is wrong. I´ll annoy you until you tell me.“

„Honestly, I don´t even know Mario“ Thomas sighed again.

„How do you mean it?“

„I don´t know what to feel“

„About that kiss? Well it wasn´t even kiss but....“

„Not only the kiss. I mean ...everything. It just makes me stressed and I don´t even know why.“

„You should know that I´m frustrated, because of that kiss too“

„I know...I´m sorry. It was Manuel´s idea. I didn´t want to do that, butI wanted to help him and Christoph...“ Thomas started to complain.

„What the fuck Thomas. You still don´t get me. I wanted to kiss you!! But I wanted to do that properly. I wanted you to enjoy it as well as me.“ Mario interrupted him.  
„What? Are you joking?“ Thomas didn´t really expect that. He finally looked at him. Mario was smiling and it made Thomas smile too.

„No. I´m not. I really want to do that...“

„Do that...“

„What? Do you want to?“

„Yes I do.“ And Mario didn´t wait anymore. He has been waiting for years anyways. He actually wanted to do that when he first met Thomas in Munich and now he finally got the chance. Thomas hardly had a moment to react. Mario pulled his face closer and pressed his lips against Thomas´s ones. First it was only gentle and warm touch, but soon it became passionate and hungry. The world was slowly disappearing around them and Thomas thought that in the end the whole bet thing wasn´t that bad at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. :)


End file.
